


Warmth

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Hands, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

His hands felt cold. Hux's hands were always cold. It was one of the unspoken reasons for why he was always wearing his leather gloves. His hands and were feet were always colder than the rest of his body, causing him discomfort.

At night Kylo warmed up his hands. The Force-user would remove his gloves with surprising tenderness. He was always mindful about the leather, knowing how much Hux worried about the material becoming ruined. The gloves were placed in their special box and then Kylo set to work.

He started by rubbing Hux's hands between his own warm palms. He kept them there until he was sure some of the heat had transferred, kneeling at the General's feet. He would watch Hux's face, waiting until he saw the slightest twitch at the corner of his mouth denoting a smile before continuing.

Hux liked it when Kylo kissed his hands. Each finger and knuckle were given attention. He breathed on them between kisses, his hot breath helping with the process. Slowly he would work his way down to Hux's wrists and he smiled as he kissed them, finally making the redhead start to squirm.

"Please..." Hux would whisper and then Kylo was climbing into bed with him, warming him up in other ways.


End file.
